Dealing With Life
by Calimetaure
Summary: [FINISHED]::GWxSM:: Set during the Silver Millenium, AUish for the Pilots. Focuses on Makoto, Duo and WuFei. Slight shounenai towards the middle. Fighting and death in the last chapter, hence the rating.
1. To The Moon

The deeper the love, the more greed it has /Even wanting a grip on every sigh you made /It's  
unjust, but still ...  
Chapter 1  
The colony had ... exploded.  
Right in front of his eyes, one minute it was there, the next... gone. Only some debris floating  
in lazy patterns in the black, starry void of space. He did the only thing his numb mind could  
think of, scream his master's name in denial.  
  
"CHAO LAOSHI!!!"  
~"WuFei! Don't be confused WuFei. If you hesitate it affects your outcome in battles. Fight on,  
WuFei! For the sake of justice in this universe!"~  
  
Those had been his masters last words; keep fighting. And he would, for he knew of nothing else  
to do. He was the last of his colony; the last of his clan. His second arranged marriage had  
ended only a few days before this, when Meiran was killed. His first had never happened because  
of the sudden disappearance of the family whose daughter he had been arranged to marry. The  
screen of the Shenlong Gundam, Gundam 05, flickered to life with the image of a gentle, sliver  
haired woman;  
Serenity-Ohi.  
  
"Serenity-sama," the lone boy acknowledged the woman.  
"WuFei," she replied, then paused. "I felt it. Something horrible has just happened to your  
colony, hasn't it?"  
"... Hai. It just self-destructed."  
"Gomen nasai."  
"What do you want?"  
"Always to the point. I offer you my daughter's hand in marriage, should you wish to continue  
your clan bloodline."  
  
WuFei's brow scrunched together in scrutiny of the woman in front of him. She appeared honest.   
He mulled over her offer for a minute.  
  
"... Ryokai."  
"Can you be at the Earth's moon by tomorrow?"  
"At 1600 hours."  
"Very good. I look forward to meeting you in person again, WuFei. It's been a long time."  
  
The screen died away. WuFei altered the course of his gundam to the Moon, the home of the Silver  
Millennium.  
**********************************************************************************************  
"Selenity-hime! There you are, still slacking off of your studies."  
  
The Moon Princess winced. Even though the voice was that of her guardian and friend Ami-hime,  
Princess of Mercury and Sailor Mercury, she still marveled at how the girl be so worried about  
studies.  
  
"Anou... Ami-chan! I was just looking for you... I need help."  
  
The blue haired girl sighed and would have sweatdropped and bonked the princess on the head, but  
regulations around palace guards kept her from doing so. So she just sweatdropped and sighed.  
  
"Iie, you weren't. I've been watching you prance about here for the last ten minutes. Kami-sama  
only knows where you were before that."  
"She was in the kitchens trying to sneak off with one of Makoto-sempai's freshly made cakes for  
tonight's welcoming party."  
  
They looked in the direction of the new voice. Sailor Mars, another of the Princess' guards and  
the Princess of Mars, Rei-hime, stepped out of the shadows that had concealed her.  
  
"Welcoming party?"  
"Hai, which reminds me why I am here. Your mother wishes to see you, Selenity-hime."  
"Honto? Then I suppose my study break can be taken with her. Sayonara."  
  
With that, the silver clad girl rushed off to the main throne room of the Moon Palace.  
  
"What welcoming party?" Mercury asked as soon as she was gone.  
"You heard about the colony that blew up?"  
"Aa. Sad, ne?"  
"Hai. There was one survivor. Serenity-Ohi has arranged with him to marry Selenity-hime."  
"Honto ni?! I do not think she will like that much."  
"Iie, I can guarantee you, she will not. He is very studious, a scholar like yourself - Which is  
not to say that she does not like you - but he is very strict and stubborn."  
  
Mercury regarded Mars, then smiled and nodded.  
  
"I agree. He does not sound like the kind Selenity-hime would enjoy to be wed to. I wonder why  
Serenity-Ohi arranged the match."  
  
Mars shrugged and began walking down the long hall to where the training rooms were.  
  
"Come. Makoto-sempai should be training about now... I want to watch."  
"As always."  
  
The long haired Senshi didn't answer as she walked down the long marble hall to the back of the  
wondrous palace.  
**********************************************************************************************  
The training rooms were well equipped for a pacifist palace, but they were *nothing* like the  
ones on Jupiter in the Io Castle. They offered a standard set of training equipment; parallel  
bars, vaults, balance beams, large floor mats of open space, and mostly gymnastics equipment.   
There were practice bokkens, but they were hardly adequate for a real kendo practice session.   
They didn't even have cross-bows or other real weapons for the guards, who depended on knives and  
short swords if they had to kill. The training room was meant to be used mostly with  
hand-to-hand combat, and to test powers and learn control.  
  
Still... they could do with better equipment. They don't even have any metal katanas to practice  
with. It's much easier with them. Makoto-hime, Princess of Jupiter and Sailor Jupiter, the third  
guardian of the Moon Princess, grumbled mentally.  
  
She mentally ran through her list of moves as she performed them.  
  
Thrust, turn, block, parry, lunge, turn, block, side sweep, thrust, parry, block... Nanda?!  
  
Something made a shuffling noise on the floor in the shadows. Practiced, Makoto didn't freeze or  
begin to look around, knowing that the enemy would be worse off if they thought she wasn't paying  
attention to their presence. As she turned, Mako got a look at a quick flash of red and blue.  
  
Saa... just Ami-chan and Rei-chan watching. No problem with that.  
  
She continued through the exercise, not acknowledging the other Senshi's presence until she  
finished.  
  
"Konnichiwa Ami-chan, Rei-chan," she called, offering a slight bow as she wiped some sweat off  
her forehead.  
"Konnichiwa, Makoto-sempai," responded the two younger girls, bowing back.  
"Ne, Rei-chan, are we still on for tonight's' spiritual session?"  
"Hai. And I've convinced Minako-chan and Selenity-hime to join us."  
"Yoshi! Can't wait.... Ne, do you want to spar? A favor for a favor?"  
  
Rei thought it over. She would love the chance to get to know the older, more mysterious,  
solitary Inner Senshi some more... "Iie, I can't. I have a music lesson with Michiru-san.  
Quatre-kun is going to be there as well."  
Makoto nodded and smiled a little. She knew a chance to be with the Outer Senshi was a rare  
thing, they were more solitary than herself. With a another parting half wave, she bowed and  
left the room.  
**********************************************************************************************  
As Makoto approached the showers, she heard footsteps behind her. Shimatte. Who now?  
  
"Konnichiwa, Mako-chan."  
  
The brunette let out a very un-lady like groan. "Mou! Duo-chan! You *almost* scared me that  
time."  
  
"Gomen, koi. You know how I like these games."  
"Only too well. I'm going to take a shower now, you can either wait for me or find Quatre-kun. I  
believe he and Michiru-san should be in the music room. I know how you love to listen to them."  
  
The braided bishounen smiled at his lover and blew her a kiss. She smiled and blew one back,  
always amazed at how he made her feel so feminine yet powerful at the same time. She watched him  
leave, then shed her clothes to take a quick shower before she headed back to the kitchens. The  
new boy, Selenity-hime's arranged fiancee, would be arriving tonight, and she had been put in  
charge of the food. Which was not to say that she minded. Rather, she enjoyed it and threw  
herself into it, a show of feminism on her part. Something clanged behind her, and the white top  
she was about to put away was quickly put back on.  
  
"Dare ga?" she demanded, slipping into her pants in record time, "Show yourself!"  
  
A Chinese boy came out, hands up in the air, and sniffed in her general direction. "Ore wa,  
Chang WuFei."  
  
"I am going to assume you are new to the palace, and that is why you are wandering about in a  
female bathing area," Makoto hissed dangerously, not liking his attitude at all.  
  
The boy glared at her. He didn't answer, he was too busy taking in her apparel. "You seem to be  
ready for a fight. Weaklings shouldn't fight."  
Makoto narrowed her eyes. Anybody who knew her well knew this look meant trouble for the poor  
soul who dared to insult her.  
  
"It is true that weaklings shouldn't fight, but the only way to refrain from being a weakling is  
to learn how to fight and become strong. Would you like to test me on that theory and prove to me  
just how weak I am?" she bit out.  
  
The boy lowered his hands, now looking just as disdainful, but a bit curious. "Very well. Ima.  
We fight. I assume you know where the gym is."  
Biting down on her lip was all she could do to keep herself from growling at him outright.   
She stalked past him, silently, not trusting herself to talk too much, lest she punch him right  
in his jaw. "Follow me."  
**********************************************************************************************  
They stood, swords at ready, body protectors on.  
  
"Best two out of three rounds. As soon as the sword comes into contact with any of this area,"  
she paused, demonstrating the designated torso area with her sword, "wins the round. Any other  
part of the body is out of bounds, the round goes to the other. Wakarimasu ka?"  
"Hai. Wakatta."  
"Did you hear the rules, Haruka-sempai?"  
  
A blond that WuFei had not known was there stepped out of the shadows and grinned boyishly at  
her younger comrade. "Clear as a bell, Tora-chan. I'll keep watch over this match."  
  
"Arigato."  
  
Haruka became serious, stepping closer to the two fighters, making sure her dress didn't get in  
the way of her movement. "Ready!"  
The two teens took on en-guard positions.  
  
"Round one. Begin!"  
  
Makoto and WuFei circled each other warily, each waiting for the other to make their move.   
WuFei had endless patience on his side, but it seemed that the girl had the same advantage. She  
grinned rather lazily at him, egging him on.  
  
"I am not so easily moved by taunts," he warned her.  
  
Her grin became more apparent. "Neither am I. I also do not believe in underhanded tricks like  
that. I'll thank you not to question my actions without good reason. There are many possible  
situations I might smile about."  
WuFei snorted. She was trying to confuse him. He would have to be aware of that --  
  
*THWACK*  
  
Somewhere in his musings, she had slipped through his defense and her sword was now connected  
solidly with the middle of his chest.  
  
"Lesson 1: Never turn your attention away from the opponent. It's not a pretty sight afterward."  
  
The Chinese boy seethed. How dare she mock him!? He drew back from the sword and got ready to  
fight again.  
  
"First round goes to Makoto. Ready!" shouted Haruka.  
  
Makoto answered his ready position with another of her own.  
  
"Round two. Begin!"  
  
They circled some more. This time WuFei vowed not to let anything get to him, or past him. He  
kept a wary eye on her sword, while the other watched her face for any clues she might give up as  
to what move she would make. Finally, she got impatient and lunged. He was ready this time with  
a block. Jump away. Lunge. Block. Advance. Back up. Swing. Block.  
  
She has some skill. Impressive. WuFei thought idly. "You are sloppy in your ways. Your form is  
not proper."  
"My form is fine, thank you."  
  
Parry. Feint. Block. Thrust. Back away. Swing. Shift. Duck. Jump.  
  
"You are weak! You can't even swing well with that sword. Why don't you just give up?"  
"I. Am. Not. Weak. Kisama!"  
  
Wild lunge. Emotions took control. She was blinded by the anger and missed the sword sweeping  
down to slash a nice sized tear in her chest protector.  
  
"Lesson 2: Never let your emotions get the best of you. Bad things happen as an outcome."  
"Round two goes to Gaijin-san. Ready! Begin!" Haruka commanded.  
  
This time WuFei just leapt into it, not giving Makoto a chance to breathe. He swung hard and  
fast, and had to admit he was rather impressed when she blocked them all. Swing, connect, swing,  
connect, swing, connect. It was a continuous pattern until Makoto leapt impossibly high into the  
air to jump over a low swing and came down.  
  
*SNAP* *THUD*  
  
A sword landed point down, sticking straight up in the air, in the mat about five feet away from  
the dueling teens. They stood there, panting, Makoto gripping her sword like it was a safety  
line. Sticking through WuFei's face protector and right above his heart.  
~Owari, chapter 1~ 


	2. Encounters Before Dinner

Chapter 2  
"Okaasan? You wished to see me?" the Moon Princess asked, entering the huge throne room.  
The gentle queen smiled down at her daughter. "Hai, my darling. I am sure by now you have heard  
about the colony that exploded naught but three suns ago?"  
"Hai, Okaasan, I have."  
The queen nodded, "Not all were killed. There was one survivor. He is here now, on the moon..."  
Serenity paused, "He is your fiancee."  
Princess Selenity's mouth dropped open in shock. "You... you have betrothed me?... "  
A million things were running through her head. Why would her mother do something like this  
without telling her? Without giving her a chance to choose? How did she cope? What about  
Heero? And most importantly, how did she get out of this?! She could think of nothing.   
Finally, with sad eyes, showing her mother how she really felt, Selenity nodded.  
  
"Very well, okaasan. Wakatta. I will wait until tonight to meet him, if that pleases you."  
Queen Serenity stood from her throne and walked down the steps to her daughter. She took the  
small girl in her arms and hugged her reassuringly.  
  
"It will be fine. I understand you must need some time to get used to the idea. Do not worry, my  
daughter.... You may go now."  
The small princess pulled out of her mother's embrace and gave a small smile and curtsy. Then  
she turned and left the room.  
  
"Sele-chan! What happened? You look awful!" yelled a cheerful, worried voice.  
The Moon princess turned and saw another blond girl running to her. Minako-hime, Princess of  
Venus and Sailor Venus, leader of the Sailor Senshi. She smiled softly at the girl who stopped  
beside her, panting for breath.  
  
"Konnichiwa, Mina-chan."  
"Kon... nichi... wa... Sele-chan. What's... wrong?" the other panted.  
Selenity giggled a little. "Betsuni, betsuni. Okaasan has just informed me of my betrothal. It's  
nothing to worry about. I've been waiting for this day."  
Minako looked horrified. "BETROTHAL?!"  
"Hai. Tonight is the welcoming party for him. He is the only survivor of his colony."  
"The one that exploded?"  
"Mm."  
The Moon princess found herself engulfed in a comforting hug. She returned it sadly.  
"Don't worry. Be happy. This is your engagement announcement night! There can be no frowns when  
it comes to love!" Minako declared.  
Selenity laughed. She hugged Minako back with more fervor. "Arigato, Mina-chan!"  
************************************************************************************************  
He'd been beaten. By a woman. Again. And he hadn't felt cheated about it either. Then he just  
had to go and meet up with his annoying, whining fiancee, WuFei mused angrily as he stomped  
through the gardens, completely lost, but not really caring. Finally he stopped near a small  
pond surrounded by weeping willow trees and green bushes with white flowers dotting them. It was  
a very peaceful setting, one that he could meditate easily in, and try to figure out the torrent  
of emotions flowing in him.  
  
/// She'd won. Makoto had proved him wrong, like Meiran had, and won. But she hadn't seem happy  
about it. In fact, she'd seemed disappointed, not in him, but in herself. Haruka had come over  
and declared her the winner, congratulating her with a pat on the shoulder, but no words. Then  
she'd left. And the two had been left alone. Neither knew what to do or say, so they stood  
there. Finally Makoto took a deep breath and looked at him.  
  
"Sumimasen!" she'd cried, and ran out.  
WuFei stared after her. He knew what he was thinking, but didn't want to say it out loud, his  
stubbornness and pride wouldn't allow for that.  
  
"Dai... daijobu... " he'd whispered to the air after she'd gone.  
He turned and walked out of the gym in the opposite direction. Three voices came down the hall,  
talking to each other, about him.  
  
"... so when you meet him, remember to be nice."  
"And don't stuff your face like you always do."  
"Rei-chan! You're so mean!" a voice whined.  
"Selenity-hime! Shush! Kitei. This is your fiancee. If I'm right, he's come from a strict  
up-bringing culture, which means his ways are different from ours. So you must have an open mind  
when you speak to him."  
THAT was his fiancee?! The whining brat?! K'so!  
  
"We don't know what he's like, but if Ami-chan's right, then he is probably a fighter."  
"A fighter!? Shimatte!"  
"Sele-chan! Watch your language. I know you don't like fighting and violence, but remember,  
things can not always be solved by talking over hot cups of tea. The world wouldn't need us if we  
could."  
"I know I know, but okaasan is giving me up to a soldier? He's gonna be all strict and  
everything's gonna run on a timed day and leave no room for fun and the food is gonna be awful  
and, and... "  
  
*SLAP*  
  
"Sele-chan! Yamero! Don't say another word, I don't want to hear it! You don't know what he's  
like, don't make assumptions!" barked a new voice, one he recognized to be... Makoto's!?!  
"Ma... Mako-chan?!"  
He could almost see the tall girl falling to her knees as was respectful form.  
  
"Sumimasen, Seleity-hime! I didn't mean to... I... I just... "  
Now he could almost see the others fall to their knees so they were eye to eye with her. He  
could envision comforting hands on her shoulders.  
  
"Was it your gift?" the first voice.  
An imagined nod.  
  
"You felt something, didn't you? Pain?" his fiancee's voice.  
"... Torture... "  
And that was when he had made himself known. He'd stepped out of the shadows and walked into the  
hall.  
  
"Betrothed," he'd said to announce himself, "I would speak with you in private."  
She'd looked up, shocked, but had stood and followed him father down the hall.  
  
"Betrothed," she said, curtsying.  
"So you do know your manners. That is good."  
"Nani?!... You, who knows nothing of our culture, assume that I have no manners?! How dare you?!"  
she shouted at him.  
WuFei smirked at her. She realized what he'd been doing, egging her to see how she handled  
herself, and blushed.  
"You are an interesting girl. Not one I'd choose for a fiancee, either, but we have very little  
choice on the matter. Perhaps you will become even more so when you grow up and learn a bit of  
self control."  
"You're as mean as Rei-chan!" she whined, "Why did you have to come here and ruin everything? And  
Heero was about to ask 'Kaasan... oh never mind! I hate you!"  
And she ran to her friends as WuFei stalked away.///  
  
"Saa, neither of us handled ourselves very well, did we?" the Chinese boy mused to himself.  
"Iie, I'd say you rather didn't."  
WuFei snapped his head around, searching for the owner of the voice. "Dare ga?"  
"Tsk, tsk. Such a short time and you've already forgotten me. I'm rather disappointed," Makoto  
appeared on his other side, leaning boyishly against a tree, her face set in an innocent smirk.   
"I figured you'd find your way here. I often come here myself, and we're not as different as  
you'd like us to be. Come on now, we've got to get you settled in your quarters before the dinner  
tonight. I can show you to Duo, then he'll take you to your room."  
WuFei got up slowly, wondering when she'd snuck up on him, and mentally berating himself for the  
slip in his guard.  
  
"Very well. Ikuzo."  
Makoto smirked as WuFei began walking in the wrong direction.  
  
"'Fei-kun."  
He whirled around. Makoto jerked her thumb over her shoulder.  
  
"We're going this way."  
~Owari, chapter 2~ 


	3. WuFei Gets a Tour

Chapter 3  
  
If there was one thing WuFei just had to admit, it was that the Moon  
Palace was beautiful. It was nothing like the familiar, traditional  
beauty of his own home, but it was beautiful nonetheless. He couldn't  
keep up his usual mask of indifference and allowed himself to look  
around in some awe. Makoto noticed this out of her peripheral vision,  
but didn't say anything. She did smile, though. Duo was waiting for  
them, as promised, in front of the doors that led to the male quarters.  
  
"Mako-chan, there you are. And you must be Chang WuFei. Ore wa  
Duo Maxwell. Yoroshiku," the violet eyed boy said with a huge grin.  
  
WuFei looked surprised. This braided boy seemed very friendly for  
someone he'd just met. And he seemed very familiar with Makoto, seeing  
as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and she didn't move  
to get him off. He took the hand that was offered.  
  
"Hai, ore wa Chang WuFei. Yoroshiku," he replied, shaking it.  
"Duo-chan, I need you to show Fei-kun here to his room. Oh, and  
try not to let Heero know about why he's here, ne?" Makoto winked.  
  
Duo winked back and rubbed his nose to hers.  
  
"Nan demo nai. I'll see you later, koi. Don't you have some  
cooking to do?"  
"Mm," the girl nodded and elegantly twirled out of his arms,  
"Ja matta ne, koibito."  
  
And she walked away. WuFei stared after her.  
"Quite a girl, ne?"  
  
WuFei nodded slightly before catching himself and glaring at Duo.  
"I don't know what you're talking about. Women are weak," he  
snapped.  
  
Duo sighed and crossed his arms behind his head.  
  
"If you want to think that, then they are," he agreed, "But  
don't let the Senshi hear you say that."  
"Senshi?"  
"Uh, they protect the moon, the earth, and all of the Silver  
Millennium. They're very powerful, and they're all female."  
  
WuFei stared at the retreating back of the braided boy.  
"Saa... come on now. We've got to get you settled in. And, of  
course, keep you away from Heero," Duo called.  
"You're the third person to mention him. Why do I need to be  
kept away?"  
  
Duo smirked. He could hear the hidden curiosity in WuFei's voice.  
"Well... it's like this. Heero and the princess are lovers. Now  
you're becoming engaged to the princess. Heero can be a little trigger  
happy when he's angry... and right now he's pretty angry."  
"Dooshite?"  
"Ahh... let's just say that he's mad that you got a head start  
on him, shall we?"  
  
A head start? What the hell was *that* supposed to mean? WuFei  
mentally shook his head; it didn't matter anyway. Nothing anyone said  
or did, excluding Queen Serenity, would make any difference in the  
engagement. Duo lead him through a long corridor that didn't seem to  
end. He stopped at one point to open another door that lead to another  
long corridor. As they finally reached the end of *that* corridor,  
WuFei could hear the strains of music and singing.  
  
"Ah yes, I forgot to mention. Off to that side is where  
Michiru-san, Quatre-kun, Trowa-kun and Rei-chan like to practice their  
music. They will be tonight's special entertainment. We can get a  
preview, if you'd like." Duo offered, looking over his shoulder at the  
Chinese boy.  
  
WuFei shrugged. He did like the sound, though.  
  
"All right, then. Let's have a peak inside."  
  
Duo pushed open a set of doors, which thankfully didn't lead to another  
long hallway, and they stepped inside. The room was brightly lit by  
artful lamps and a sky-light that gave the musicians an otherworldly  
glow. Standing in the middle of the room were a female violinist, a  
male flautist with the oddest bangs he'd ever seen, another female who  
was singing, and off to the side a little was a blond boy at a piano.  
  
"The one singing is Rei-chan, and Michiru-san is the one on the  
violin. Trowa-kun is playing the flute and that's Quatre-kun on the  
piano," Duo murmured, pointing out each player.  
  
WuFei just nodded, concentrating on the beautiful music. The song was  
one he'd never heard before, with a solemn melody and haunting vocals.  
Rei's voice was clear and sweet, floating over the instrumentals. The  
four were so caught up with their music that they didn't even notice  
their small audience.  
  
Though he wouldn't admit it to anyone but himself, WuFei was extremely  
disappointed when the song ended. Duo immediately started clapping  
enthusiastically, startling the quartet.  
  
"Ah! Duo-kun!" the blond called with a smile, "Sneaking up on  
people isn't polite."  
  
Duo shrugged and grinned, "Since when am I polite?"  
  
"... You're not," the flautist said monotonously, but with the  
tiniest smile.  
"Tch, how rude. You wound me, Trowa-kun," Duo sighed mellow  
dramatically. "Minna-kun, I would like you to meet Chang WuFei. WuFei,  
meet Trowa-kun, Quatre-kun, Rei-chan and Michiru-san."  
  
Each bowed as their name was called. There was a quick "yoroshiku"  
exchanged between them, then Rei and Michiru left to get dressed for  
the ball that would be held that evening. Trowa and Quatre walked over  
to the other boys and accompanied them to WuFei's room.  
***********************************************************************  
"This is where you will be housed. Aren't you lucky? You get a  
room to yourself. I'm stuck sharing one with Mr. Personality over  
here," Duo announced as they walked through the doors.  
  
The room was comfortable enough. As Duo said there was only one bed,  
which meant WuFei had it to himself. He considered himself very lucky  
that Heero was sharing a room with Quatre after the stories he'd been  
told.  
  
"Domo," the Chinese boy said simply.  
"We'll leave you to get ready. Trowa here has just now  
volunteered to come by later and pick you up so you don't get lost."  
Duo continued, "And believe me, it's easy to get lost around here."  
  
WuFei gave Trowa a questioning look, but the other boy just shrugged  
and nodded. Then he walked out with Duo, who waved over his shoulder  
as he left, hounding him about something or other. WuFei was getting  
the impression that Duo liked to talk... a lot. Quatre stayed behind  
for a second, studying him.  
  
"Don't be so tense," the blond said suddenly.  
"Nani?"  
"Don't be so tense. The people here are, for the most part,  
very friendly. Nobody's going to bite your head off. Just relax and  
open up a little. You'll have a lot of friends in no time."  
  
WuFei could only watch as Quatre gracefully swept out of the room, too  
stunned to do anything else. This was certainly an interesting bunch  
of people he'd wound up with.  
~Owari, chapter 3~ 


	4. The Ball

Chapter 4  
  
Trowa knocked on WuFei's door a few hours later. It opened promptly and the Chinese boy stood  
there, looking like he had been waiting for a long time.  
  
"Dekiteiru ka?" he asked anyway.  
  
WuFei nodded. "Hai."  
"Ikuzo."  
  
Trowa turned away and began walking to the ballroom. WuFei paused for a few seconds, then headed  
after the taller boy. As they walked, WuFei couldn't help but wonder why Trowa reminded him of  
someone, and who that someone was. He was abnormally tall... hmmm... tall... Makoto was also  
quite tall...  
  
"Moichido?"  
WuFei snapped his head up from staring at the floor. "Nani?"  
"You muttered something."  
That's pointing out the obvious "Did I?"  
"Ee. I was wondering what you were thinking about. You mentioned my imotou."  
IMOTOU?! "Honto ni... who is she?"  
  
Trowa glanced back at him, "Makoto."  
WuFei stared at Trowa's back, widened eyes the only indicator of his surprise.  
Though it does make sense. They have the same disconcerting eyes... that same green...  
and their body frames are similar, besides the obvious differences. The height... the hair color,  
it's all there.  
  
The prince of Jupiter studied WuFei.  
He seems nice enough. Polite anyway. Demo... he seems sad. I wonder if he remembers...  
iie. He doesn't, I won't bring it up.  
  
That decided, he led WuFei into the huge room where the ball would be taking place. WuFei  
thought he might stop breathing. The ballroom was filled with hundreds of people, all talking  
and laughing and dancing. Rei, Michiru, Quatre and Trowa would take their place on the music  
stand soon, but for now they were all milling around. Makoto and a blond girl that WuFei hadn't  
seen before were talking animatedly in a corner. Quatre approached, said something that made  
both girls smile, and wished the blond off to dance. Makoto sighed, then tilted her head up as  
if hearing something. After a few seconds, the Jovian princess looked over at Trowa and himself  
and she approached.  
  
"Youkoso, Fei-kun, oniichan. I didn't think you'd show up so soon."  
  
WuFei nodded in greeting. Trowa smiled down at his sibling, one of his rare, soft smiles  
reserved for people he loved. The only other people Makoto had ever seen him bestow it upon were  
their parents and Ami.  
  
"Ja matta ne, imouto. I'll be finishing a debate with Ami-san if you need me. Or on the  
stage."  
"Hai, oniichan. You know I'll be clapping loudest."  
  
They hugged and Trowa disappeared into the crowds. WuFei experienced a brief flashback of him  
and one of his many cousins hugging like that.  
Iie! I *won't* think of that. I'm here... to be engaged... wonderful. Oh well, at least  
that'll take my mind off... home. he told himself.  
  
Makoto grabbed his hand impatiently and began pulling him to the center of the ball room.  
  
"Hayaku, hayaku, Fei-kun. You have to meet Ami-chan, Mina-chan, Hotaru-chan, and  
Setsuna-san. Duo told me you already met Rei-chan, Quatre-kun and Michiru-san. And you know  
Haruka-san from our sparring session. Minna-san da."  
  
WuFei nodded. He didn't know what else to do. At home he'd been a scholar, not liking to  
associate with living people, preferring time with his books.  
  
"I suppose you'll want to at least know who Heero is before hand..." Makoto murmured  
thoughtfully. She looked around, "There he is."  
  
WuFei glanced over to where Makoto was pointing. He saw two boys, dressed in the clothes of the  
royal family of Earth.  
"The shorter one is Heero, he's Sele-chan's boyfriend. The taller is Mamoru-kun, he's  
Rei-chan's boyfriend and betrothed."  
  
WuFei nodded affirmative, he knew who was whom.  
"Oh, there's Duo. Ikuzo, Fei-kun, let's go talk to him."  
I don't know why we'd bother. Duo talks enough for everyone. the Chinese boy thought, resisting  
the urge to roll his eyes.  
  
But there was a certain fondness behind those mental words that he just couldn't deny. Duo had  
been extremely friendly to him and had made him feel at home.  
"Then we'll join him and listen to him talk. Either way you wish to put it, ikuzo!"  
  
WuFei stared at Makoto. He vaguely remembered... Ami, was it?, mentioning something about her  
'gift' earlier that day. Maybe this was it.  
I'll ask Duo or Trowa... later. he decided.  
"Duo-chan!"  
  
The braided boy searched for the owner of the voice. When he saw who it was his face lit up with  
a grin that made his absolutely gorgeous...  
EHHH?!?! Where did *that* come from? Demo... he really is beautiful... Urasei! Iie,  
he's beautiful and I'm going to enjoy the view. No you're not. He's not any different than any  
other boy. But you want to see him give *you* that smile. No I don't. Makoto, then? IIE! I do  
*not* hold any feelings for them. You're lying to yourself. I am not. You're being childish,  
then. I am *not* being childish. Then why are you arguing with yourself?  
  
WuFei blinked. He *was* indeed arguing with himself. And if Makoto had been listening in... No,  
she wouldn't do that. But that didn't take away from the fact that he had been arguing with  
himself. He had never done that in his life.  
  
"Oi, 'Fei-kun! Snap out of it!"  
  
The Chinese boy blinked, then shook his head as his eyes focused on two slightly concerned green  
ones.  
  
"Shimatte, you scared me for a second there. It was like you were on another planet."  
Makoto grinned, determining that WuFei was all right.  
"Hn. Daijobu."  
  
Duo rolled his eyes and sighed.  
"He sounds like Heero. C'mon, Mako-chan. May I request the pleasure of this dance?"  
  
Makoto giggled, "Kitto. I would love to." She turned to WuFei, "I'll be right back. Quatre's  
over by the punch table, you can have him introduce you to Mina-chan, OK?"  
"... Hn."  
  
Duo whirled Makoto away and WuFei watched them. They did look perfect together. With a heavy  
sigh, he turned away and began looking for the punch table. As he passed a slightly open door, a  
hand shot out and dragged him into the room. WuFei tried to struggle, but the grip was like  
iron. A hand clamped firmly over his mouth, cutting off any screams he might have had. He was  
slammed into a wall and saw stars for a second.  
"Yamero... or you'll hurt yourself," commanded a soft, nasal voice.  
  
WuFei ceased his movements, preferring to have all his brain cells intact. He tried to see his  
attacker, but the room was too dark. A switch flicked on and a minimal amount of light shone  
through the darkness. He could just barely make out the silhouette of another boy in front of  
him.  
"You will not scream."  
  
It wasn't a question. WuFei shook his head. He wouldn't give the bastard the satisfaction. The  
hand was removed from his mouth, but he remained firmly pressed against the wall.  
"Kisama," he hissed, "Dare da?"  
WuFei swore he could hear the other smirk.  
"Yuy. Heero Yuy."  
  
~Owari, chapter 4~ 


	5. So This is Rivalry

Chapter 5  
  
Heero Yuy; the one he'd been warned about time and time again? The one everyone was trying to  
keep him away from, and prince of the Earth, as well.  
  
Saa, Chang. This is a fine mess you've gotten yourself into. WuFei chided himself.  
Now how are you going to get out of it?  
  
The silence stretched out between them. Heero seemed to be studying his opponent, and WuFei was  
busy trying to figure out what his next move should be. Finally he took in a calm breath.  
  
"Why have you dragged me here? What have I done to you?" he demanded.  
  
Heero cocked his head and stepped back from WuFei, allowing him proper breathing room. He still  
didn't speak. WuFei found himself wanting to fidget. The look he was receiving reminded him of  
his father just before he was about to be punished.  
  
"You took her," Heero said suddenly.  
The Chinese boy blinked. "Nani?"  
"Selenity. You took her from me. She doesn't want to marry you. You're making her  
unhappy."  
  
Well, he was clear in his words. That was something WuFei liked in people. He found bluntness  
to be worth something as opposed to those who would beat around the bush too often.  
  
"I didn't take her from you. She was offered and I accepted, not knowing she might  
already be taken. If you must know, I'm not exactly thrilled about the marriage, either. But I  
have agreed to it, and I will see that promise through."  
Heero snorted softly, "A man of honor."  
"If you want to call it that."  
  
There was silence once more, each boy weighing his options and planning out the consequences of  
his actions. After thinking, both decided to do nothing but continue to study each other. To do  
anything else might cause... undesired attention to be brought upon them. The studies continued  
until the doors burst open.  
  
"Heero! There you are."  
"Selenity."  
  
WuFei blinked again, this was not looking good. The Moon princess all but floated as she crossed  
the room and stopped in front of Heero.  
  
"What are you doing, Heero?"  
  
The other boy shrugged. Selenity sighed and threw up her arms in frustration.  
  
"Heero, what am I going to do with you? This is why 'Kaa-san was so eager to have me be  
engaged, I'll bet anything on it! You know how she feels about violence. This isn't going to help  
the situation any."  
She'd make a great pacifist politician, WuFei though idly and smirked.  
"He took you from me."  
Oh, here we go again.  
"Look, he didn't *take* me. He didn't know I had someone to be taken from. And anyway,  
I'm not a possession that can be passed around." Selenity paused and began pacing. "I don't like  
this, and I doubt he does any more than I do -- "  
"And you can stop talking about me like I'm not in the room, arigato gozaimasu." WuFei  
said irritably.  
  
Selenity stopped her pacing and it was her turn to blink.  
"Gomen nasai. I didn't even see you there," she said sheepishly.  
  
The Chinese boy sighed. It was going to be a long night.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Duo watched Makoto intently as they danced around the large ballroom.  
"You're worried," he stated.  
"Hmm?" Mako quirked an eyebrow and sighed, "I guess I am. Sele-chan really isn't happy  
about the marriage. She was looking forward to Heero asking for her hand. And... I suppose I'm  
worried about Fei-kun. He reminds me of me when I first came here. Samishi, ya know?"  
  
Duo nodded, cheerful violet eyes unusually somber, "Yeah, I know. I remember you back then, too,  
ya know. You weren't half as happy as you are now. I see you in him, too. That's why we're both  
bein' so friendly, ne?"  
"Aa. Demo... I'm also kinda scared about what Heero might do to WuFei. You know how he  
gets better than I do."  
Duo chuckled, "Tell me about it. On second thought, don't. C'mon, babe, don't worry so much. Have  
fun, it's a party!"  
"I'll have fun, don't worry.... Something's not right, though."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I sense a storm brewing, and it's not natural."  
"Forget about it babe. You'll have plenty of time to brood over it later. You can talk to  
the Outers about it over tea or something. IMA! You will lighten up and have fun. Don't make me  
use the Force."  
  
Makoto managed a smile for him and laughed as he spun her in circles.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Heero, listen, I love you. You know that. But I have to respect my mother's wishes until  
I can find some way to persuade her to end this engagement. Then you can ask her, ne? Just give  
it some time," Selenity pleaded.  
"We don't *have* time," Heero insisted, never once rasing his voice, "The announcement is  
tonight."  
"IT IS?!" Selenity and WuFei chorused.  
Heero sighed, "The whole palace is talking about it. It's hard not to hear it."  
  
Selenity and WuFei looked at each other, mutual fear painted on their faces. They paused for a  
second and nearly laughed, but neither was really in the mood for it. Heero moved over to the  
Princess' side and wrapped a possessive arm around her waist. He glared at WuFei over her  
shoulder, talking without speaking.  
  
//She's mine!//  
  
WuFei rolled his eyes and shrugged.  
//I think we made that clear. I don't want her.//  
  
Heero quirked an eyebrow.  
//Oh? You don't want the most important political power in the universe?//  
  
WuFei crossed his arms and smirked.  
//Nope. I've got someone else in mind.//  
  
That last bit made him stop. Someone else? What the hell was he thinking? He didn't have  
anybody in mind, let alone want anybody. The nasty little voice told him otherwise, however.  
  
Oh really? What about Duo and Makoto, hmm? URASEI! I told you! *I* *don't * *want*  
*them*. They have each other. Hai, hai, you do keep saying that. Demo... IIE! No buts! I'm not  
arguing with myself a second time! Go away. OK, OK, I'm going. Yoshi. For now. Shimatte!!!  
The little voice was gone for the time being, but had promised to be back. A trigger happy boy  
and a pissed off princess were holding him hostage in a room. And he didn't know where the hell  
he could go, so he was stuck. Things were *not* looking up.  
~Owari chapter 5~ 


	6. Rei-chan's Song

Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out!!! Standard disclaimers apply, and the next  
chapter should be out faster than this one was, promise!  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"Sele-chan? Are you in there? Your mother is asking for you," called an unfamiliar voice  
through the door.  
The princess turned quickly, "Hai, Luna! I'm here. I'll be right out.!"  
"Hai, hime."  
Seleinity turned back toward Heero, "Come with me, koi. When 'Kaa-san sees us together, maybe  
she'll change her mind."  
Heero snorted, "Not likely, koi. But I will still go with you."  
  
She smiled gratefully. It had been too long since they had last danced together. She turned to  
look at WuFei, who looked rather clueless and hopelessly lost. The White Princess began to feel  
sorry for him. He did remind her so much of Makoto when she had first come to the moon.  
  
"WuFei-san. Baaru heya e ikimasu kudasai. Try to have some fun, I'm sure there will be  
many people you can make friends with," she guestured to the doors that led back to the ballroom,  
"And Mako-chan is probably looking for you."  
  
WuFei brought his mind back to the present and nodded curtly.  
"Wakatta. I'll do that."  
  
He headed to the ballroom and searched the crowds of dancers to find Makoto or Duo. He found  
them coming off the dance floor, each looking around, probably for him or someone else. It  
turned out to be someone else. A girl with long blond hair waved back at Makoto and practically  
dragged Quatre with her to the other couple. They began talking animatedly, but something about  
the tone of the conversation seemed off. It seemed almost grim.  
  
What's going on now?! WuFei shouted mentally. What the hell am I missing? This is a  
party, not a funeral, yet the general vibe is totally off.  
  
He growled. When it came to information, the former scholar absolutely *hated* to be left in the  
dark. Then again, he was new here, and not expected to know what was going on. Taking a closer  
look at the four talking, WuFei noted that they seemed almost to be discussing something...  
military. Each had the hard look of a soldier, a stark change from the happy face of Minako, the  
gentle look of Quatre, the comforting visage of Makoto and the always-smiling Duo.  
  
"And on them, those looks are just completely wrong," he muttered.  
  
His musings were interrupted by the blaring of horns. An announcer stepped onto the stage and  
coughed loudly to bring the dancers attention to him. When he was quite certain he held the  
attention of at least most of the people, he 'ahemed' and spoke.  
  
"My Lords and Ladies, Masters and Mistresses, I am indeed thrilled to see you all here  
tonight. I hope the food has been to your liking and that your feet have not been stepped on  
while dancing," he paused while a refined laughter ran through the hall, "And now, it is with  
great pleasure that I present to you our finest musicians. May I present, Rei Hime,  
Michiru Hime, Quatre Ouji, and Trowa-Ouji."  
  
There was a long round of applause as Quatre and Trowa left their dance partners to take their  
place on stage and Rei and Michiru appeared, seemingly out of nowhere. The musicians were seated  
by their various instruments, and Rei took her place at center stage. Trowa began by lightly  
drumming on some symbols, and Quatre joined him on the violen. As Rei began singing, the two  
boys stopped and Michiru began playing a simple melody on the guituar. A flute, which Trowa had  
picked up, joined in the melody during various parts, and Quatre also added in the piano.  
  
"Doushite nano  
Kono hirogari no naka  
Utsukushii mono hodo kowaretasui nara  
Sukuidashite  
Anata ga tamashii ni kawatteshimau naraba  
Isshoni tureteitte," Rei sang, her voice clear and sweet.  
  
"Dounaruka wakaranakute  
Nakinagara koe o ageru  
Onegai hitoribocchi ni sasenai de  
Inochi wa akkenakute  
Hontou ni inakunatte  
Mou ichido daite hoshii  
Anata dake go tenshi datta  
  
Kaze ha fuite watashi wa hane no youni  
Kanashimi o matotte tobasarete yuku no  
Kuuki to hoshi  
Hakanai mono dake ga atsumaru kiyorakana  
Daremo shiranai kuni e  
  
Kotoba ni naranai sekai aokute toumeina hikari  
Subete wa kagaya ki mitaini morokute  
Honto ni taisetsuna mono wa  
Dare ni mo kizukarenakute  
Te ni toreba chiisakute  
Ushinawarete shoshite kieteyuku  
  
Doushite nano  
Kono hirogari no naka  
Utsukushii mono hodo kowareyasui nara  
Sukuidashite  
Anata ga tamashii ni kawatteshimau naraba  
Isshoni tsureteitte  
  
Watashi wa hane no youni  
Kanashimi o matotte tobasarete yuku no  
Kuuki to hoshi  
Hakanai mono dake ga atsumaru kiyorakana  
Daremo shiranai kuni e."  
  
There was a silence throughout the ballroom as Quatre finished the songs ending on the piano,  
then the whole room errupted into applause. WuFei nodded his appreciation, being to proud to  
clap wildly as he might have otherwise done. He noticed that Makoto and Duo were doing just  
that, and that they were so happy was good enough for him.  
  
~Owari, chapter 6~  
  
So, what d'ya think? If anybody wants the translation of the song, e-mail me and I'll send it to  
you. 


	7. So They Danced

Hey everybody! I said I'd have this chapter out sooner than the last one, so here it is! Be sure  
to review it and let me know what you think.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Chapter 7  
  
After Rei and the others performed a set of five songs, which were danced to as opposed to just  
listening to them, the regular musicians took their places on the stage and began playing their  
usual repitoir. WuFei sighed as he looked for a bench to sit down on. He found one and sat on  
it with a weary sigh. Sometimes these parties went on for hours, and quite frankly, the Chinese  
boy grew tired of them quickly.  
"Fei-kun! Kimi wa soko!" said Makoto's happy voice.  
  
WuFei glanced up from his study of the floor tiles. The Princess of Jupiter stopped in front of  
him, green dress swishing about from the sudden halt of movement. She smiled brightly down at  
him, a guesture he found returning slightly.  
"Gasp! He smiles! Somebody support me!" Makoto cried, pretending to faint.  
  
She kept grinning and sat down next to him. They sat in relative silence for a while, but a  
rather up-lifting song began and the young girl could not sit still any longer. She stood up and  
held her hand down to the Chinese boy.  
"Dance with me, Fei-kun!"  
  
He shot her a half surprised, half appalled look. Makoto just smiled down at him.  
"It doesn't matter if you can't dance, I'll show you very quickly. And if you can that's  
all the more reason for me not to take no for an answer. So dance with me!"  
"Demo ... Duo ... "  
"Is fine with it! He told me to come look for you. Figured you needed some cheering up.  
So did I."  
  
WuFei stared at her. This energetic being in a dress, whom he'd been arguing with himself over,  
wanted him to dance with her. Despite the fact that she had a boyfriend, because the boyfriend  
had suggested it.  
Kami-sama only knows what I've gotten myself into, the Chinese boy sighed and took the  
offered hand.  
  
Makoto laughed again and pulled him onto his feet. She quickly positioned one hand on her waist,  
and put hers on his shoulder, holding his other one in hers.  
"Now, do you know how to dance?" she asked.  
  
He nodded, and noticed how her eyes brightened from a dark emerald to a light jade color.  
"Wonderful! Then let's go!"  
  
And with that, Makoto, Princess of Jupiter and Sailor Senshi, danced away through the crowds with  
WuFei in tow to the tune of "Shall We Dance [1]". Even though they danced in circles moving over  
the floor, somehow they never hit anyone, which was an amazing feat, and they danced until the  
song ended. Throughout the dance, WuFei noticed how Makoto kept her eyes locked on his face, and  
could have sworn he heard her singing along with the song.  
She's got a nice voice, he decided. [2]  
  
One thing that truely amazed him, however, was that for those few minutes ... he was able to  
forget everything. Dancing could do that to a person, he remembered, and dancing had been  
something he loved to do.[3] Though slightly out of breath, WuFei could practically *feel* the  
endorphins running through his blood, making him foolishly happy. The music came to an end,  
however, and Queen Serenity stepped up to the microphone. Suddenly the ballroom was quiet, and  
whatever high the Chinese boy found himself on came to a crashing halt.  
She's going to announce it! Shimatte! Heero was right ... I'm officially going to be  
engaged before this night comes to a close. WuFei realized, his hope sinking.  
"My friends," the Queen started, "I am highly pleased to see you all here tonight. It is  
an occasion of both happiness and sadness. As you know, the colony of L5 is no longer in  
existance. Many people died there, but one survived, and is with us tonight. May I present to  
you, Chang WuFei."  
  
From somewhere a light turned on WuFei, making him blink and feel nervous as he felt the stares  
of everyone in the room turn on him. Makoto was behind him and gave his hand a reassuring  
squeeze, which made him feel somewhat better.  
"Let us please all have a moment of silent remembrance for the people of the colony,"  
Queen Serenity continued, "Who died in this time of war."  
  
There was silence and some people even bowed their heads in prayer. Duo had made his way over to  
Makoto and WuFei, and placed a hand on the Chinese boy's shoulder. WuFei looked up at him, not  
wanting pity or sympathy, but whatever comment he might have made was stopped by Duo's eyes. The  
purple orbs didn't shower him with pity, but showed something of understanding. A simple message  
of "It's all right to still be alive. Don't feel guilty" crossed his new friends face. He looked  
at Makoto and noted that she had the same expression. The moment ended then, and once again the  
Queen spoke.  
"Also tonight, I am pleased to announce the engagement of my beloved daughter. I waited  
until today to make this announcement because I wanted my daughter to be old enough to understand  
love. Now I feel she does, and I am pleased to say that I believe her match has been found. She  
will be married in one months time --- "  
"WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!!!"  
  
~Owari, chapter 7~  
Japanese terminology for this chapter:  
Kimi wa soko: (I think, I hope) There you are!  
  
I'm sorry this was so short! I really wanted to get this out, because the ending chapter should  
be soon, and I'm not sure where I want to go with it.  
  
[1] I absolutely *love* that song! It's my favorite in the show, and a wonderful dance song.  
[2] NO, I am *not* over glorifying Mako-chan. If you've ever heard her seiyuu, Shinohora Emi,  
sing, then you'd know what I mean when I say she's got a good voice. Because Emi-sama has a (in  
my opinion) beautiful voice.  
[3] I don't know if WuFei dances in the series (I highly doubt it), but if you ask me, dancing  
can be that ... thereputic, so to speak. I find dancing to be like that, and anyway, it seems  
like something a noble would know how to do, so nyah ::sticks out toung jokingly:: 


	8. Under Attack

The Queen was cut off by a violent shaking and the sounds of explosion. Screaming erupted  
throughout the hall, and Minako immediately bound up to the stage, making sure the Queen was out  
of harms' way. The Senshi ushered the Queen away as two cats, a white and a black one with  
crescent moons on their foreheads, ran through the dance hall shouting the warnings of attack.  
The Senshi immediately powered up and began directing the guests and musicians to safety.  
"Duo! WuFei!" shouted Makoto, "You have Gundams, ne? Get them! Maybe we can hold the  
attack off together!"  
  
The two boys looked at each other, each remembering being stuck in that cell on the OZ base which  
lay on the dark side of the moon. They blushed, remembering the kisses they had shared in their  
time of need, and wondered why it had taken them this long to remember each other.  
Well, I suppose we *do* look different, wearing the royal moon clothing, and we *were*  
blacking out at that point. If I remember correctly that was at the point when the air was cut  
off ... Duo mused quickly.  
  
WuFei and Duo looked at each other one more second, then nodded.  
"I'll round up Trowa and Quatre," the Chinese boy said, "Duo, *you* can deal with Heero."  
  
The braided boy grinned at him.  
"You got it!" he winked then turned to Makoto, his face solemn, "You be careful, ne? I  
don't want to see you hurt."  
"Back at ya, koi," she replied, reaching up to kiss him, "And you, Fei-kun. Both of you  
better come back to me, understand?"  
  
The Chinese boy blinked at her in surprise and Duo nodded. Without giving it much thought,  
Makoto reached up on impulse and kissed WuFei. He stood there in shock, and couldn't quite  
think.  
And Duo doesn't seem to mind, he mused.  
  
Much too soon for him the kiss ended and Makoto pulled back to join her fellow Senshi. She waved  
once before running over to where Minako and Quatre had pulled away from a kiss that they had  
shared. Quatre ran over to Trowa, all but dragging him from Ami. WuFei joined them and Duo went  
in search of Heero. Apparently he'd been in that room with the Princess of the Moon throughout  
the whole dance. Rei and Mamoru kissed one last time before separating. The Prince of Earth  
would guard over Princess Selenity while Heero went to battle.  
"Be careful, otouto," the elder prince said with a small smile to his little brother.  
  
Heero favored him with a tiny smile of his own.  
"I'll try."  
  
When the boys joined up they outlined their plan of action: Grab their Gundams and blow up some  
mobile suits.  
"Everybody agreed?" Quatre asked.  
"Hell yeah. They can't mess with Shinigami and last for long," Duo grinned.  
  
Trowa nodded, Heero just stood there, and WuFei 'hned'.  
"Yoshi. The Maguanarcs can't help us this time, but we can do it on our own if we trust  
each other," the young blonde said, giving them all a smile, "So let's do this."  
  
With the pep-talk over and nothing to do but fight for their loved ones, the Gundam pilots ran  
out of the dance hall and to where their Gundams had been hidden. Heero, Trowa and Quatre  
immediately went to theirs and settled themselves in, doing systems checks and the like, but Duo  
held WuFei back.  
"WuFei, I know you hold feelings for my girlfriend," he silenced WuFei's protest with a  
wave, "And I know you hold those same feelings for me, though you're trying to deny it. You  
remember that time we had together as well as I do and ... well ... I wanted you to know that ...  
eh ... Wereturnyourfeelingspleasedon'trejectus."  
  
The Chinese boy blinked. Duo's rambling took some time to figure out, said quickly and in  
English rather than Japanese, the common language they all spoke. Eventually, however, he  
realized that the braided boy had said: We return your feelings please don't reject us. Before  
he could say or do anything, Duo kissed him swiftly, then broke into a run for his Gundam.  
"I ... I ... I don't reject you," WuFei whispered, lips tingling from both Duo's and  
Makoto's kiss, "I only wish this was under better circumstances."  
  
He quickly climbed into Altron and powered up, doing the same systems checks that had to be done.  
Heero had already taken off and Quatre was preparing to. Trowa would take a bit more time  
because of the weight of his Gundam and soon Duo would be finished with his system checks. He  
really was faster than the other pilots gave him credit for, but WuFei knew that he was just as  
fast as the self-proclaimed Shinigami. Quatre was up in the air and headed out to battle at top  
speed, Trowa was only a minute or so behind him. WuFei looked at Duo's Deathscythe Hell through  
his video cameras. They took off together.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The Senshi had been engaged in hand to hand combat for a while when they saw the Gundams fly off.  
Being trained since birth, they all knew not to stop and watch, as their Princess might have  
done. Sailor Jupiter smiled as she remembered the day that Selenity had insisted on joining them  
in a training session. She had demanded to be treated as one of them, so Rei had gone to set the  
illusion screens.  
  
///The screens that lined the walls of the training room were set to look like one of the many  
gardens of the Moon Palace.  
"You can't be serious! Who would dare fight in one of our gardens?" the princess cried,  
distressed.  
Makoto looked at her solemnly. She'd been chosen as the one to fight the Princess because she  
would not go too easy, but could also control herself.  
"Anybody who didn't care for beauty, but only for power and victory. There are many  
people in this universe like that, Sele-chan," Jupiter's princess sighed, "You wanted to spar? So  
let's spar." ///  
  
Makoto smiled fondly at the memory, even in the heat of the battle she was engaged in. They had  
sparred, ending when Selenity looked away because she caught sight of a shooting star. That had  
only been after five minutes. Defeating one enemy after another, she wondered how the others  
were doing. They had long been separated, but she could still feel each of their presence in the  
back of her mind. They were still alive, as were the pilots, and that was enough for her to  
know.  
Take care of yourself, Duo-chan, Fei-kun. I'll be waiting, Makoto thought fondly, then  
turned her full attention to the battle at hand.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
"Duo?"  
"Ee?"  
  
WuFei paused. The first wave attack was over, but reinforcements were on the way. The other  
pilots had regrouped and were setting up a new strategy, but the Chinese boy had taken this lull  
in the fighting to talk to Duo.  
"How did you know?"  
  
Duo paused and rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed.  
"Saa ... Mako-chan has this gift. You've probably seen it in use ... well, you can't  
really see it, but ... Anyway, she can hear other people's thoughts. She could hear your thoughts  
during and after the fencing match you had. And, uh, she tells me everything, so please don't be  
mad at her for telling me, but ... " the self-proclaimed Shinigami sighed, not sure how to say  
what he wanted to say.  
"Duo," WuFei said sharply, "I'm not mad, but I will be if you don't tell me."  
  
The braided boy took a breath and began to explain.  
"Hai, hai. Mako-chan could hear your thoughts. She Heard your inner grief, basically. I  
know it sounds corny, but she Heard about your wife, Meiran. She Heard about all that happened in  
the Lunar Base three or four months ago."  
"So she knows what we did?"  
"It's not like we did *that* much. And I didn't know her back then, so it's not like she  
was mad at me for "cheating" on her or something. Mako-chan's very accepting, actually. Y'know  
Haruka-san? The one who played judge?"  
"Hai."  
"Well, Haruka-san is in love with Michiru-san, and those two are Mako-chan's role  
models."  
  
WuFei sighed, whether in relief or because of some other emotion he did not know.  
"Demo ... that doesn't explain ... "  
"Fei, ever since I got thrown in that cell with you, I felt some attraction to you.  
Kamisama only knows why, but I did. We were about to die, and I didn't want to die alone. You  
were *there*, Fei. You didn't even know me that well, but you were there for me, willing to go as  
far as I wanted, just so I wouldn't have to die alone. I admired that, and kept my, ahem,  
activities down to a minimum. After we busted out together, I couldn't help but think of you. I  
told Mako-chan about you, because even after I started a relationship with her, I still thought  
of you."  
"That helps, but it doesn't tell me why Makoto decided to kiss me."  
  
Duo grinned tiredly at him.  
"I'd told Mako-chan about you so often, she felt she knew you. When she met you in  
person, I admit, she thought you were an "arrogant little beep", but after the match, and much  
consideration, her opinion changed. Mako-chan admitted to me before the dance that she thought  
you were cute, and I told her to give you a chance -- "  
"For what?" WuFei interrupted.  
"For love."  
  
The Chinese boy blinked.  
"Nani?!"  
"I told her, because she told me about how you were arguing with yourself, that maybe you  
would consider ... joining us. Mako-chan ... she agreed. You don't have to," Duo quickly added,  
"It was just a thought."  
"Well ... these are fine circumstances in which to find out that someone is attracted to  
you," WuFei muttered.  
  
Duo snorted.  
"Gotta love perfect timing, ne?"  
"Aa," there was a pause while WuFei considered his options, "How can she be so sure that  
she's attracted to me? I just *met* her yesterday."  
"She makes up her mind very fast. It can get her into trouble, but it can also save her a  
lot of trouble."  
  
There was a tense silence as Duo anxiously awaited WuFei's answer. An answer which WuFei was not  
eager to give, because it could bring disaster to the Moon, and that was *not* something they  
needed right now. Duo took his silence as rejection and looked down at the control panel of  
Deathscythe Hell.  
"It's OK, y'know, if you don't want to. We just thought that you looked lonely but ... "  
"I will."  
"Huh?" was Duo's intelligent answer.  
  
He had been set up for the rejection so when it did not come, the braided boy was not quite sure  
if he was hearing correctly.  
"I said: 'I will'. I'll join you, if you really want me," WuFei said quietly.  
  
Duo grinned.  
"Are you kidding?! Fei, if I weren't in this Gundam, three or so miles from your Gundam,  
I'd be jumping all over you! So would Mako-chan and -- "  
  
He was interrupted by Quatre appearing on their screens.  
"Mobile suits spotted less than a mile from your position, Duo. WuFei, you get over there  
and back him up until one of us can reach you."  
"Wakatta, Quatre. We'll be ready for them," WuFei answered grimly.  
  
The mobile suits appeared from over the horizon, there were at least a thousand. Duo smiled his  
usual manic grin and powered up.  
"Let's give them a screwing they'll never forget, Fei. What d'you say?"  
"Let them come in their legions and they will be met, Duo. I didn't know you liked Les  
Miserables."  
"What can I say? It's a classic."  
  
There was no more talk as they rushed into the heat of the main attack, Quatre, Trowa and Heero  
bringing up the rear.  
~Owari, chapter 8~  
  
Incase you all think I'm crazy, well, you're right. Les Miserables is my *favorite* Broadway show  
to date and with good reason ... I was in it! I'm kidding, I'm kidding ... it's my favorite cause  
it's an awesome show with great music and the book is really good. Anyway, the last few lines  
*are* from the show, they're on the original Broadway soundtrack (I'm not sure about the London  
cast). So, that's where it all comes from.  
  
On another note, I will most likely finish the story in chapter 9, and I will put up a list of   
Japanese words as chapter 10, for all you who non-Japanese speaking people. 


	9. The Final Battle

Konnichiwa, minna-san. Here is chapter nine. The *last* chapter ... or is it? Muwahahahahahah!  
In all honesty, there's an epilogue, don't worry.  
  
WARNING!!!  
If you know the story of Sailor Moon, you know what happens to them when they are attacked. If  
you don't I'm gonna tell you now: THEY ALL DIE. Which means this chapter is composed of violence  
and death. I'm sorry if I just ruined your life, but the epilogue is a much happier ending, don't  
worry.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The Gundams returned from their victorious battle bruised and banged, but in one piece. The  
pilots landed their partners in the hanger and quickly scrambled down, checking each other for  
injuries.  
"Duo! Quatre! You're hurt," WuFei exclaimed.  
  
Duo gave him a smile and whiped away the blood that was trailing down his face from a small gash  
above his left eye. Quatre clutched his wrist protectively to his body, grimacing when it was  
jarred as he nearly tripped on a small rock.  
"Itai!" the blonde hissed, "You'd think the janitor would keep this place a little  
cleaner."  
  
The braided boy chuckled at him from under WuFei's hand as the Chinese pilot patched up his  
forehead. Heero quickly set the Arab's wrist in a support brace.  
"Come on, we have to find the girls," he instructed, monotone.  
  
The others nodded their consent and headed out to find their partners, lovers, sisters, and  
friends ... and possibly anyone else who was still alive. What they found were the ruins of what  
used to be the greatest kingdom and symbol for peace. Only now could each pilot get a good look  
around, and what they saw was something they would forever wish they hadn't. The palace was in  
ruins and the once lush gardens were in tatters. From his vintage point, WuFei could see the  
willow tree that Makoto had found him under, just yesterday. It was currently on its side,  
having been cut down, smoking from where fire had been set to it. Pages of books could be seen  
between cracks in the piles of stone that had once been the library. The city that rested within  
the palace boarders was either on fire, or no more than a lump of stone, furnature, glass and  
bricks. One house could not be discerned from the next. Evacuation had taken place immediately,  
but there were still smoking corpses in the streets. Not one sign of life could be detected, it  
was as if nothing had ever been there in the first place.  
"Where are the girls? Do you think they got out?!" Quatre asked, worriedly.  
  
His question was met with equally worried looks from the other pilots. None could answer, they  
did not know. Suddenly, sounds of explosions caused by magic and machine, sounds of battle,  
could be heard faintly. Heero was instantly in Wing Zero trying to locate his brother and his  
princess.  
"The battle is nearly on the other side of the moon. Almost exactly where the OZ lunar  
base is ... and all the girls are there," he reported.  
"Then lets get there!" Duo yelled, jumping into his Deathscythe Hell.  
  
The other pilots could only nod their agreement as they quickly scrambled into their respective  
Gundams. The flight was quick, but each boy could only worry about the unknown. Were the girls  
alive? Were they too late? Had their enemies already won? If the White Princess was alive,  
then the kingdom could be rebuilt, but would it be worth it? Finally each pilot told himself to  
shut up and worry about getting to the battle. If the girls were alive, then they needed help,  
and wondering what was going to happen to them was not going to help any.  
"I see them!" Duo shouted.  
  
Stealth being his specialty, his Gundam's sight range was better than the others.  
"Ami, Rei and Makoto are doing fine and kicking up a storm. Minako looks like she needs  
some medical attention, though, but she's still fighting. And Endymion is protecting the  
princess, who most likely refuse to let her friends go without her, so don't start, Heero."  
  
The said boy snorted, but kept his mouth shut. Duo knew him best out of all the pilots, and he  
knew that Heero was very protective when it came to Serenity. She was the only thing that could  
get him to show real emotion. And right now he was feeling very, very angry that someone would  
dare to attack his princess, which could only mean a very slow, painful death to whomever that  
person was. Namely, one Queen Beryl, who had been obsessed wtih taking over the Silver Millenium  
and then the universe for at least the past fifty years. The Gundams either landed or stayed in  
the air, contibuting to the battle as best they could. Finally Trowa realized that he was better  
off fighting on the ground, being the Jovian prince, and joined his sister on the field.  
"Oniichan! Yokatta!!!" Makoto shouted when she saw him, pausing for only a second to  
assure herself that he was real, "You're alive! What about the others?!"  
"They're alive and kicking, imouto-chan, you've no need to worry," Trowa said calmly as  
he joined in the fighting of the foot army.  
  
The Jovian princess smiled at her brother. His calm had always been the opposite of her rashness  
and she often leaned on that as a support when things were not going as planned. Currently the  
battle stood on neutral grounds, neither side giving or taking any advantages over the other, but  
the tides were quickly turning in favor of the enemy. With the Princess behind them and Minako  
nearly out, and the enemy army in front, the Senshi had no choice but to win or die. The pilots  
were doing as best they could from the air, and were defeating that faction of the army, but that  
would not help if the Senshi all died before the fighting was done. Trowa glanced around him,  
taking note of the Senshi's injuries and judging who needed help the most. Makoto, he knew, was  
the best fighter of the Inners, and the Outer Senshi were not allowed to leave there posts and  
would have to watch from a distance because they could not fight. Saturn would awaken only if  
the distruction of the Silver Millenium was inevitable. Minako definately needed medical  
attention, which she was getting from Quatre as best he could provided.  
When did Sandrock land? Does that mean the moblie suits have been defeated? Trowa  
wondered idly as he sliced through one of the faceless soldiers.  
  
Apparently it did, because Heero was now protecting his princess while Mamoru protected his. The  
Jovian prince wanted nothing more than to run to Ami and kiss her, but he could not get out of  
this fight so easily. WuFei apparently noticed this and moved to make sure nothing happened to  
the blue haired girl, but not before giving Duo two kisses.  
I couldn't protect Meiran, Trowa Heard WuFei think as he kissed Duo, But I'll do my  
best to protect her for you, Trowa, in return for the friendship you showed me.  
At least she's found her happiness. And thank you, WuFei, the tall boy thought with a  
small smile, I'd do the same for you if I could.  
  
Glancing around once more showed Duo now fighting with his sister, and he noticed that they had  
been moved farther apart since speaking to each other.  
Take care of her, Duo. If I am killed, imouto, suki da.  
URASEI, ONIICHAN! Don't think like that!  
  
With another small smile, Trowa sighed and threw himself into battle.  
Gomen, imouto, demo ...   
I know it looks hopeless, but we're here to look on the bright side of things. I will  
*not* let you think depressing thoughts, you hear me?  
Hai. ... Abunai!!!  
  
Just in time, Makoto spun around and sliced off the head of a soldier who had been about to sneak  
up on her.  
You're bad news for me, oniichan. Arigatou.  
  
Trowa smirked and did not think anything back. That had been too close a call for him, he was  
not willing to sacrifice his sister to a stupid distraction. Around him the battle raged on.  
The teens were driven apart from each other, and the injury count was growing larger per person.  
The human soldiers had been mostly defeated, but the Dark Queen Beryl was still at large and  
laughing as they tried to stop the distruction. The Jovian prince saw a flash of gold, that  
looked like hair. Spinning around, he saw his blond friend on his knees, sobbing, but could not  
understand why. Trowa moved to the younger boy as quickly as he could, and finally understood.  
"Minako-chan ... wake up ... Minako-chan ... " Quatre sobbed, hunched over the limp form  
of his girlfriend. Oh Kamisama iie! This can't be happening! MINAKO-CHAN!!!  
  
He flinched as the sound of metal clashing with metal sounded above his head. He looked up and  
saw Trowa there, stopping as sword from slicing his head off.  
"Quatre! Snap out of it!" Trowa barked, "We can't lose you, too! Get up and fight, for  
her sake if not yours!"  
  
The blond shook his head.  
"Iie, Trowa. Leave me. I wouldn't be of any help now," he sighed.  
  
Trowa looked down at his friend and saw the determination in the boy's eyes. In his frustration  
sliced off the offending soldier's head, rather slopily. He threw himself into battle once more,  
knowing that soon Quatre would no longer be in the land of the living, but with his love in the  
after life.  
"Damn you, Beryl!" he heard Rei shout, "MAASU! ... FURAMU ... SNIPAAA!!!"  
"MAMORU! REI-CHAN!!!"  
Not needing to look, Trowa knew that Mamoru and Rei were dead or captured. He prayed for their  
capture, at least he would know that they were alive, but something in the back of his head told  
him of their deaths. They were down by four. The princess was still alive, *his* princess was  
still alive, and that was his motivation for moving on.  
"HEEEEROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" the White Princess sobbed.  
  
The prince was floating away, caught in some magical force that was slowly killing him. Serenity  
stood a moment in fear, then could no longer stand it. She ran and joined him, clasping his hand  
and refusing to let go. They were dead.  
"DUO!!! IIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE!!!" Makoto screamed in the distance.  
  
Trowa and WuFei immediately spun around and saw the braided boy falling, Makoto catching him and  
holding him close. The Jovian prince immediatedly ran to where Ami was, now it was *his* turn to  
protect his princess. WuFei needed no words, he took off running as soon as Trowa came within  
five feet, heading straight for the soldiers who surrounded Makoto and Duo in a blinding rage.  
They were soon dispatched and WuFei fell to his knees next to Makoto, clutching Duo's hand in  
his, the other around Makoto's waist. The braided wonder coughed and smiled weakly, blood  
trailing from a large wound in his stomache.  
"Gomen ... Mako-chan ... Fei-kun ... " he whispered, "Stay ... alive ... for me ...  
onegai ... "  
"Iie, Duo! You will *not* die! I won't let you! *We* won't let you!" the princess hissed  
at him, tears coursing down her face.  
  
WuFei nodded firmly in his total agreement.  
"You two ... are so ... alike, " Duo grinned, "But I'm ... afraid ... I have ... a duty  
to ... hell. ... Shinigami ... is needed."  
"IIE! Chigau yo! Shinigami can stay right where he is!" the girl sobbed, "And if he  
doesn't, I'm going with him to bring his ass back."  
"I'll go with her. You can *not* leave us behind," the Chinese boy said stubbornly.  
  
Duo grinned wider and would have laughed, but he coughed up blood instead.  
"Ai ... shiteru ... " he sighed, and closed his eyes for the last time.  
"Duo ... ai shiteru, " WuFei whispered, clutching the hand tighter.  
  
Makoto sobbed openly over his body, clinging to him like a lifeline. There were four left, and  
soon they would be overwhelemed by the enemy. They knew this as well as the Dark Queen did.  
"GET THEM!" Beryl ordered, "The Silver Millennium is OURS!!!"  
  
Trowa kissed Ami and held her as they were run through, together, by the same sword. They died  
in each others arms, a small comfort for Makoto.  
Suki da, oniichan. We'll find each other somehow, she thought, detachedly.  
  
WuFei held her tightly and she returned the embrace.  
"I suppose Duo told you everything, ne?"  
  
He nodded.  
"Yoshi. I wish ... I wish things could have been different, Fei-kun," she whispered,  
burrying her face in the crook of his neck.  
  
They held each other until Makoto felt herself being run through by a sword. WuFei felt cold  
hands upon his neck and knew what was coming.  
"Ai shiteru, Mako-chan," he said loudly, making sure she heard him before she died.  
  
Then his neck was snapped and there was the cold blackness of death, but something was wrong,  
it was not the finality he expected.   
Rebirth, a ghostly voice told him, You will find your loves again ... I won't let  
it end like this.  
  
~Owari, chapter 9~  
  
Well then, that's that. They're dead. Now all you have to do is wait for the happy ending in  
the epilogue ... or you can stop reading and go think morbid thoughts =^-^=;; ... 


	10. Epilogue

And here's the happy ending you've all been waiting for! It's short, but sweet (I hope).  
  
~Epilogue~  
  
"OI! ABUNAI!"  
  
The Chinese boy looked up from his book just in time to see a basketball headed for him at an  
alarming rate. His quick reflexes stopped it from hitting him and he glared at the young girl  
who smiled down at him.  
"Gomen, Fei-kun. Duo-kun decided to knock the ball out of the court."  
"Chigau yo, Mako-chan! *You* just have a lousy grip."  
"Oniichan! He's being mean again!"  
  
The eldest boy of the three smiled down at his sister. He raised an eyebrow at Duo, and the blue  
haired girl who sat next to him giggled.  
"What have I told you about picking on my sister, hmmm?"  
  
Duo looked sheepish and immediately started backing away.  
"Gomen, Mako-chan! Oh, look at the time, I gotta go now! Ja!"  
  
He ran away with Makoto chasing him. The other three could hear her shouting at him to come back  
and take his punishment like a man. WuFei grinned.  
"I've taught her well."  
  
The old man and his granddaughter looked down from the steps of the main shrine building. He  
watched the little children and wondered for the umpteenth time how he had wound up with so many  
little ones. When he had told the orphanage that he would take in a family, six little children  
was *not* what he had been expecting. Makoto and Trowa where blood related, as were Heero and  
Mamoru. WuFei and Duo had refused to let the four leave without them, so he had taken them too.   
Young Ami and Quatre were also siblings, they lived with their mother, but they spent so much  
time at the shrine that they might as well have lived there. It was nearly the same situation  
for Usagi and Minako, but the two were not related, no matter how much they looked alike. The  
old man knew his granddaugher needed the playmates and they were happy to be together.  
"At least Heero, Mamoru and you are sane, Rei-chan," he told his granddaughter.  
"Sane?" the little girl asked, looking up at him with big eyes.  
  
He chuckled and shook his head.  
"Betsuni, Rei-chan, betsuni. OI!!! You lot get over here! Dinner's on!"  
  
The sounds of a boy being chased and a girl chasing him were replaced by a stampeed of little  
feet. Sounds of laughter came along with the "Hurricane Food Frenzy" that was all the children  
who were hungry. The old man smiled at them.  
  
They might be little terrors most of the time ... but I wouldn't have it any other way.  
  
~Owari~  
  
Well, how do you like it? I hope I have lived up to your satisfaction, please review! Oh, and be  
and the look out for the revised version of this story, which will be posted soon!  
  
And, for all you who have read and enjoyed my story, would you like a sequel? I'm thinking of  
writing one, but it depends on the feedback I get. 


End file.
